Integrated circuits are typically placed in a protective packaging that is mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB). One type of integrated circuit packaging is a ball grid array (BGA) package. BGA packages have a plurality of solder balls located on a bottom external surface of a package substrate. The solder balls are reflowed to attach the package to the PCB. In this manner, the integrated circuit may conduct electrical signals to the PCB and receive signals from the PCB.